


NSFW ALPHABET w/ Charlotte Flair

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [12]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Headcanon, Lesbian Sex, NSFW Alphabet, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Sexual Content, smutty september, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: ❛❛Nsfw alphabet Headcanons for Charlotte please❜❜- Anon
Relationships: Charlotte (Professional Wrestling) & Reader, Charlotte (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), charlotte flair/reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 6





	NSFW ALPHABET w/ Charlotte Flair

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

_Charlotte likes to fuss over you after sex._

_She likes to make sure you are okay. Playing with your hair. Whether it is twirling it or running her fingers through your hair._

_Praising you. a lot of sweet talk. Like “I love you.”, “Good girl.”, “You did so well.” Etc_

_Cleaning you up. Whether it is wiping you with a washcloth or cleaning you in the shower or bath. Washing your hair._

_Back and shoulder rubs._

_Soft kisses._

_Getting you a drink of water or getting you food._ **  
B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

_Her legs or boobs._

_Charlotte_ _loves all of your body. But the two she loves the most are your hands and mouth. She often finds herself off in a daydream about them._ **  
C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

_Charlotte loves to make you orgasm multiple times. She’ll lick/suck your cum off her fingers. All the while looking at you._

_She will even make you lick/suck it off her fingers._

_She likes to kiss you after she eats you out. So, you can taste yourself on her mouth._

_You will do the same antics as she does, licking and sucking it off your fingers while looking at her. Giving her a wink. Then kissing her so she can taste herself._ **  
D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

_She loves it when you take control. Though she will never admit it to you._ **  
E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

_Charlotte is experienced. She knows how to pleasure you. she also researches some techniques and tips._ **  
F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

_69; this position gives both of you pleasure at the same time. eating each other out at the same time. Tilted 69._

_Dom positions like doggy style, lowered dog, face down doggy. Course with a strap on._

_Scissoring. Grinding against each other. Spoon sex,_

_Sitting on her face or her sitting on your face._

_Sitting while she eats you out or you eat her out._

_Kneeling reach-around._

_Side by side missionary,_ **  
G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

_Charlotte is cocky and serious in the moment. She might crack a joke or two. Giggling when you make a joke._ **  
H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

_Brazilian style down there.  
_ **I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

_She likes to look you in the eye all the time she eats you out or has sex with you._

_Light candles and put rose petals on the ground and bed._

_Holding your hand._

_Caressing you._

_Kissing your lips, forehead, nose, neck, back, shoulder, collarbone._

_Sweet talk. Praising you.  
_ **J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

_Charlotte masturbates either when you are away (say brand spilt)_

_Going off of the thought of you. the last sexual encounter she had with you._

_Or sexting or phone sex._

_Or she does it in front of you. While you are restrained._ **  
K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

_Daddy kink._

_Dom._

_Praise kink._

_Spanking_

_Choking._

_Hair pulling_

_Orgasm control/ edging._

_Sensual play._

_Role-playing._ **  
L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

_Anywhere. Inside, outside, in the bedroom, on every surface, against the wall or door, against the window, in a hotel room, at work, in the bathroom, in the laundry room, in the kitchen, on the table, on the couch, in the car, in the pool, in the shower, in the bath, sex in the changing rooms._ **  
M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

You. Your ring gear, when you wear lingerie when you tease her when you wear revealing clothes when you bite your lip. **  
N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

_Anything that hurts her and you. That makes her and you feel uncomfortable._ **  
O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

_She is a giver and a receiver._

_She loves to watch you tremble as she eats you out, she loves the moans you make as she uses her tongue. Sucking and zigzagging. Rubbing your clit with her thumb. Her hands either grabbing your hips or thighs._

_Charlotte loves it when you go down on her. When you look up at her as she writhes under your touch. Gripping your hair harshly. Pulling on it. As you swirl your tongue around her clit or suck it with your mouth while fingering her. She feels in pure bliss when you eat her out. Licking and sucking as well as zig-zagging your tongue on her wet core._ **  
P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

_In her, Dom mode it is fast and rough. Especially when she is jealous and angry. However, she can be slow and sensual._ **  
Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

_She doesn’t mind them one bit. Both of you normally have it at work though, or events._

_Going off to a quiet corner or area and doing it._ **  
R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

_She thrives off of taking risks. She loves to experiment of course she asks for your consent first. If you aren’t okay or comfortable with it then she won’t do it._ **  
S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

_She could last the whole night if she could. But she goes for four rounds, before calling it quits.  
_ **T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

_She definitely uses sex toys on you and owns a few. Mostly vibrators, dildos, strap on, handcuffs, blindfolds, but plugs, vibrator panties, etc._ **  
U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

_Charlotte is the queen of teasing._

_She loves to bring you to the point of your orgasm and stop suddenly. Smirking at you as you look at her._

_Teasing each other by strip teasing and lap dancing._

_Teasing each other by seducing each other by wearing lingerie._

_Teasing each other at work._ **  
V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

_Charlotte is_ _very loud. She will moan your name, moan in general, groan and sigh also grunt loudly without a care in the world._ **  
W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

_Charlotte let out a whistle as you twirled_

_“Definitely get that one.” She hummed. Snapping a few pictures as you posed for her. Letting out a giggle. Charlotte smirked._

_Charlotte got up from the seat. Sauntering over to you._

_Charlotte smirked at you as stood in front of you. her hand going up to take a strand of your hair. Twirling it. Making you gasp._

_She leaned her head down to your ear. Nibbling at it._

_“It would look even better on my bedroom floor.” She purred. Smirking against your ear as you let out a tiny moan. She then moved her mouth to your neck. Leaving a trail of kisses along your neck. Her hand rested on your shoulder. As you arch your neck to the side._

_“How is everything going in there?” The sales assistant asked._

_both of you were too caught up in each other to realize someone spoke. Until you heard a gasp._

_Both of you pull away from each other. You feel slightly flustered. As the sales assistant looked shocked. She apologised before leaving. Closing the curtain._

_“Oops.” Charlotte spoke. Not feeling embarrassed at all. She turned to you._

_“Now where were we. Oh, that’s right.” She smirked. Cupping your jawline then kissing you passionately._ **  
X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

_Charlotte is normal down there. Everything is perfect down there. Expect for the brazilin wax getting rid of her hairs down there._ **  
Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

_High extremely high._ **  
Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

_Charlotte falls asleep a bit after you do. Hugging you closer to her body. Kissing you on your forehead and lips. Telling you she loves you before nodding off herself…_


End file.
